road to drama class
by Uchiha Tama R'Yue
Summary: chap 1 ; "hari ini kita akan membuat drama !"/"menurut kalian, dongeng itu apa ?"/"bagaimana kalau ceritanya tentang seorang putri yang diperebutkan oleh kedua sahabatnya ?"/"naruto, kan yang ceweknya cuma ada aku. padahal tokoh ceweknya ada dua kan ?/ "naruto" RnR please ?


Disclaimer : ini masih punyanya Masashi Kishimoto, kan ? kirain punya kami..*PLLLaak*

Rate : K aja dehh...kami kan Baik *Arika ngadap-ngedip* apa lo ? mau muntah ?!

Warning : gaje, AU, abal, OOC, semi Yaoi XD *Tama : Arika !* , threesome *Tama : Monyet ! jangan menyebarluaskan ke-fujoshi-anmu di sini !*, penuh ketidak jelasan dan perlu koreksi, typo's everywhere, EYD masih...beeeeuuhh, jangan diharap *tutup muka*, de es te (Arika)

Genre : friendship, kalo gak mau yaoi mahh -,- (Arika)

Aloha lagi cemua naaa~ ! arika shika nyu is come back again ! lebih baik aku gak datang lagi ya ? *pundung di pojokan*

-**pojokan trio dezz-**

Tama: broh !

Arika : Oniichan~ ! reader jahat sama 'Rika !*nunjuk readers*

Tama : so ? like i care *cueks*

Arika : lo kok jadi gitu sih ?! masa' kalah maen bulutangkis aja ngambek !*sopan-santunismenya hilang*

Tama : gue gak ngambek masalah itu. emang cuacanya lagi berangin jadi susah. mungkin Naruto lagi nge-rasengan, atau avatar Aang lagi ngamuk *masih cuek*

Arika : caelah..segitunya. beneran deh, pengen gue tabok aja muka lo. kalah maen volly ?

Tama : gak. net-nya disembunyiin kepsek and bolanya kempes. jadi gak maen.

Arika : maen bola ?

Tama : lapangannya dipake.

Arika : basket ?

Tama : lapangannya basah abis kehujanan.

Arika : humm..hummm*ngangguk-ngangguk*, lompat tali ?

Tama : lo kira gue apa ?

Arika : cewek *innocent* hehe.

Tama : haha. ketawa aja lo.

udahlah minna, itu sedikit cuplikan chattingannya trio Dezz ini. mereka-eh kami emang nge-chat di email. Fic ini juga terbentuk dari kolaborasi antara Arika Shi dan Tama Ryu yang kami bikin di lama juga sih, waktu kami kelas 8. yasudlah, ini cuma two-shot kok. inspirasi dari drama sekolah kami sendiri. BTW, kami sekelas waktu kelas 8. ceritanya Temari dan Gaara itu sekelas 'n kankuro beda sekolah *kasian haha (?)*. Check it outt...

* * *

Hari ini, jam pelajaran pertama, pelajaran sastra. Gurunya pak guru Jiraiya.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" sapa Jiraiya. Sontak semua siswa yg berada di kelas berdiri untuk memberikan hormat.

"selamat pagi pak guru" jawab semua siswa yg berada di kelas

"silahkan duduk" jawab Jiraiya dan semua murid kembali duduk di kursi masing-masing.

"hari ini kita akan belajar tentang dongeng dan sebelumnya... kita akan membuat kelompok yg terdiri dari 6 orang" Jiraiya memulai pembelajaran.

"baik pak!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah dibuat beberapa buah gulungan untuk dikocok *itu lohh,yg kayak arisan itu.. (Tama)*. lalu setelah dibagikan ke siswa untuk mereka pilih sendiri,terpilih lah beberapa kelompok 1 yaitu Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, dan dan Shikamaru *emm..cie..jodoh amat seh..(Shika : mendokusai ! kau arika !) eh ? ..*.

kelompok 2 yaitu Neji, Sakura, Kiba, Shino, Ino, dan Sai. Ekhem Ekhemm..cieee..(nge-bass) Arika keselek nih..* Plaaakkk* sisanya buat kelompok 3 dan 4 author males nulis namanya satu-satu hehehehehe...

"oke, jika sudah terkumpul semuanya...cari teman sekelompok kalian lalu di data. Setelah itu kalian rundingkan arti dari kata dongeng ! jika sudah kumpulkan kepada bapak !" kata Jiraiya

"baik pak !"

"silahkan kalian berpencar tapi masih tetap dengan kelompok keluar kelas ! tapi ingat jangan menggangu orang lain ! apalagi guru dan siswi perempuan !" kata Jiraiya lagi

"hore ! baik pak !"

* * *

Kelompok 1 memilih berunding di bawah pohon rindang dengan meja juga kursi tamannya di depan kelas...

"eh, menurut kalian...dongeng itu apa ?" tanya Temari memulai pembicaraan, "kalau menurutku sendiri sih, dongeng itu sebuah cerita yg bersumber dari rakyat itu sendiri hingga menyebar ke luar daerah itu sendiri"

"kalau menurutku... dongeng itu adalah sebuah cerita fiksi yg kebanyakan tidak masuk akal" kata Sasuke dingin *no comment deh, ntar diChidori -_- (Arika)*

"menurutku, dongeng itu adalah cerita yg memiliki makna di setiap bagiannya,dan rata-rata berakhir dengan bahagia" Gaara memberikan tanggapan dengan tampang datar.

"setahuku sih...dongeng itu pasti ada orang jahat sama orang baiknya !" kata Naruto dengan tampang polos dan gak bersalah.

Shikamaru angguk-angguk, lalu..

"jika ku simpulkan" dengan gaya ala detektif menemukan petunjuk

"dongeng adalah sebuah cerita fiksi yg bersumber dari rakyat yg menampilkan tokoh jahat yg selalu ada saja perbuatannya dan orang baik yg selalu tabah dalam mempunyai makna bahwa orang jahat akan selalu di akhiri dengan keburukan,dan sebaliknya orang baik akan selalu diikuti oleh kebaikan dan kebenaran" jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar sambil tiduran di rerumputan sambil memandangi awan. sedangkan Temari tangannya dengan mencatat kesimpulan yg dibuat oleh Shikamaru.

"wah betul sekali itu Shika ! pantes saja kau peringkat 1 waktu ujian nasional se-Konoha ! kau memang jenius !" puji Naruto. orang yang dipuji hanya menguap lebar karena bosan.

"si jenius yg pemalas" Sasuke nyeletuk.

"ah ! mendokusai !" kata Shikamaru sambil merenggangkan badannya lalu berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan Gaara.

" sudahlah, ayo kita kumpulkan ini ke pak guru Jiraiya !" kata Temari sambil melambaikan sebuah kertas ke hadapan mereka semua.

"kau sajalah Temari...disini enak.." jawab Shikamaru males-malesan

"menyejukkan..." kata Sasuke sambil memejamkan mata

"juga tenang." ucap Gaara juga sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dadanya.

"ah ! ayolah...terus aku sendirian gitu nganternya ?!" Tanya Temari melas

"kau ajak saja Naruto mendokusai itu..."

"usurantokachi..."

"..."

"eh ?! KOWKK AKOEW SEH ?! aku udah PEWEEEEE~" rengek Naruto

"eit..dilarang protes. nggak boleh kabur kau !" kata Temari sambil nyeret Naruto yg sudah terikat dengan tali rafia(?) ke kelas untuk mengumpulkan tugas kelompok ke pak guru Jiraiya.

"pak, kami mau mengumpulkan tugas yg tadi..." kata Temari

"oh ya ? sudah ya, kalian cepat sekali...silahkan letakkan di sana" kata Jiraiya sambil menunjuk mengarah ke ujung meja guru.

"baik pak"

"eh Temari, Naruto kenapa jadi diikat dan diseret-seret begitu?"

"eh ? oh begini pak, tadi Naruto mau kabur dan bolos,makanya saya ikat. karena dia mau kabur lagi, makanya di seret-seret." kata Temari dengan lancarnya. padahal semua itu adalah bohong ! fitnahhh ! fitnahhhh ! *teriak pake Toa sekolah*

"bagus, lain kali jika dia mau bolos lagi, ikat dia pakai tali tambang. rantai sekalian. jangan pakai tali rafia, tidak mempan baginya." kata Jiraiya

"baik pak ! dengan senang hati.." Temari nyengir. "ada tugas yg lain pak ?" tannya Temari lagi sambil melirik ke naruto yg duduk bersila di bawah dengan wajah cemberut, melihat itu Temari hanya cekikikan.

"oh ya,semuanya ! mohon perhatiannya dahulu ! setelah tugas ini, kalian akan bermain drama ya !" seru Jiraiya

"pak, apa masih dengan kelompok yg tadi ?" tanya Ino

"iya, masih dengan kelompok yg dibuat tadi"

"baik pak !"

* * *

Sementara itu di kelompok 1, setelah Temari memberi tahu informasi tugas yg di berikan oleh pak guru Jiraiya dan melepaskan ikatan tali rafia di tangan dan kaki Naruto *buset*, mereka langsung membuat formasi 2-1-2 (?)

"jadi bagaimana ?" tanya Temari

"ya sudah, kita kocokan kaya tadi aja !" kata Sasuke esmosi eh emosi

"iya, aku juga tau teme ! tapi judul sama nama pemainnya apa nih ?" tanya Naruto.

***perhatian, mereka nge-bikin dongeng sendiri. eh gak juga-deng. ini dongeng, naskahnya bikinan Tama ! terinspirasi lagi...( Arika)***

"eh eh ! aku tau ! gimana kalo tentang kerajaan ? ada putri yg diperebutkan 2 orang pangeran tampan dan baik juga pandai yg mereka sendiri adalah sahabat-sahabat sang putri ! gimana ?" kata naruto lagi dengan ceria

"ah bener tuh ! bagus !" kata Temari setuju lalu mengangguk, diikuti Shikamaru juga yang ikutan ngangguk-atau ngantuk ? *Pllak weew*.

"tumben kau bener dobe" kata Sasuke. Gara hanya mengangguk mendengarkannya. Naruto manyun.

"terus,gimana perkembangan ceritanya ?" Tanya Temari

"ahhh... masa aku sendiri sih yg mikir ! kalian juga dong ! aku kan udah kasih konsep ceritanya !" protes Naruto

"eh, gimana kalo mulai dari pemeran utamanya, Sang Putri, Raja, Ratu, Jack—eh salah.. dan kedua pangeran juga narator ! kan kita Cuma ada 5 orang biar yg naratornya kita minta tolong Tama !" usul temari *kok aku di bawa-bawa sih ? (Tama)*

"juga nama kerajaan sang putri dan ke dua pangeran.." kata Gaara nimbrung

"eh gimana kalau nama putrinya putri Tera ? dari kerajaan teratai" usul Naruto. Que..Tera-Tera..what i want will be..will be..the future that's not for us to see...Que Tera-tera~ *itu Que Sera Sera ! (Arika)* *taboked Tama*

"teratai ? cupu amat namanya ! nggak ada yg lebih bagusan napa ? " protes sasuke judes membahana badai halilintar kesemek oncom (?)

"eh ! jangan gitu dong ! itu kan nama regu pramukanya Arika !" kata Temari

"iya itu betul teme ! jangan mentang-mentang kamu rival-an sama Arika kamu jadi ngomong kayak gitu ! ntar kamu nggak diajakin ke pasar buat beli tomat loh~" ancam Naruto

"ARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH ! sebodo amat ! " Sasuke gak punya pilihan memang sering diajak sama Arika buat traktir . Emang kenyataan kalau Sasuke suka tomat,dan Arika sering mengajaknya ke pasar untuk mentraktrir Sasuke beli buah sekalian buat ku sih, itu Cuma modusnya si Arika doang supaya ada yg ngebantu ngangkatin belanjaannya. kalo Sasuke nolak,biasanya diancam gak di beliin tomat (Tama).

* * *

"APAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! jadi begitu yah ? awas kau Arika!" Sasuke nyiapin chidori

"eh loh kok marah ? gak ada dinaskah nih ! inikan Fic AU. cut dulu !" kata Arika

"beraninya kau Arika !" Sasuke berlari, ku terdiam ...ku menangis kau tersenyum..*Tam, please jangan nyanyi lagu galau. gue alergi (Arika)* eh maksudnya sasuke lari sambil mau nge-chidori Arika.

"eittt...ntar nggak aku traktir lagi nih!" ancam Arika

"biar ! aku juga nggak bakal mau di ajak ke pasar lagi ! biar kamu traktir aku tomat yg segar, montok,dan enak !" kata Sasuke sambil nahan iler yg mulai mengalir deras bagai air terjun Niagara. Ihhh….sasuke jorok, muncret tuh ! muncret !

"siapa juga yg mau ntraktir kamu ke pasar buat beli tomat ! bosen...aku maunya ngajak kamu jalan-jalan dan beli hamburger extra tomat, salad extra tomat, sup tomat, dan apa lagi ya ~?" Sasuke makin ngiler dengernya dan sambil berpikir...

"gimana ? mau nggak ?" tanya Arika lagi sambil menyeringai licik !

"AKHH ! iya iya iya deh ! kau menang !" Sasuke menyerah dan kalah melawan Arika kita yg licik,cool, baik, logistik (?), rada Psyco *haha*, dan banyak akal dengan hasil skor 1:0 untuk Arika ! yeeeeeheeee !

"oke kalau begitu,kita kembali ke TKP ! jangan lama-lama. durasi ! ready...camera..rolling..and action !" (Tama)

* * *

"eh Naruto, kayaknya terlalu polos jika hanya hanya Teratai. bagaimana jika kerajaan Teratai Putih ?" Gaara menambahkan

"iya bagus tuh ! kalau nama kerajaan pangeran-pangeran sohibnya si putri Tera itu gimana ?" tanya Naruto

"hm..bagaimana kalau untuk pangeran pertama, nama kerajaannya , kerajaan Surya Fajar ?" usul Temari

"errr..enggak deh. kayaknya terlalu mainstream. gimana kalo Matahari Barat ?, dan buat kerajaannya pangeran ke-2, kerajaan Bintang Timur ?" usul Naruto

"boleh lah ! siip kalo gitu ! sekarang nama raja dan ratu, pangeran 1 dan pangeran 2..." kata Temari sambil mencatat. "ada usul ?" katanya lagi

"bagaimana jika raja Valencio ?" kata Shikamaru *akhirnya...lo ngomong juga Shika (Arika)*

"hem...boleh, gimana kalo ratunya , ratu Valerine ? biar cocok gitu sama-sama inisialnya V" kata Temari sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"untuk pangeran-1 nya...,pangeran Robert ?" sahut Gaara

"dan pangeran 2-nya, pangeran Nougwen ?" kata sasuke juga menambahkan.

"oke pake itu ! sekarang tulis nama tokoh yg kalian usulkan tadi namanya dipotongan kertas lalu gulung kertasnya !"

Setelah itu..

"hahahahaha ! nggak boleh tukeran yah ! harus terima apa yg di dapat ! tidak boleh protes !" kata Naruto sambil cengengesan cengar-cengir gaje

"tapi...kan ceweknya Cuma ada aku, diceritanya tokoh ceweknya ada 2. gimana dong ?!" tanya Temari

"iya juga ya...nah ! kalo begitu, berarti diantara kami ada yg jadi putrinya. Gak boleh nolak yaaa...inget, . NOLAK. TITIK ! biar dapat peran cewek, tetep terima !" ingat naruto penuh penekanan. merasa yakin.

Mereka pun membuka gulungan yg sudah di acak sebelumnya lalu di pilih oleh mereka sendiri-sendiri dengan wajah deg-degan se-degan es degan (?).

(SFK : Dunia lain. jeng jeng ! *PLAK*)

"eh ? err...kalian dapat peran siapa ?" tanya Temari kembali memecahkan kesuramanisasi untuk mengembalikan keharmonisasi *Vickynism.. (Tama)*

"kau sendiri ?" tanya Shikamaru

"aku ? emm...Ratu Valerine." Jawab temari dengan wajah ditundukkan karena blushing. hihiw..EAAKK ! *hush, Arika. ingat gender ! (Tama)*

"wah, berarti kau adalah ratuku. Aku dapat raja Valencio..." kata Shikamaru yg malah bikin wajah Temari tambah merah ! panggil nayin-nayin wan ! panggil nayin-nayin wan ! (Arika) *dibekep Tama*.

"aku pangeran Robert" kata Gaara dengan tampang datar.

"nah... berarti hanya tinggal diantara aku dan teme saja yg kemungkinan jadi putri Tera !. siap-siap direbutin yah..hehehe " kata Naruto sambil melirik ke Sasuke.

"hn." ucap Sasuke lalu dia membuka gulungannnya. Sasuke diam, lalu wajahnya memerah.

"hei kau kenapa Sasuke ? kau sakit ?" tanya Temari khawatir. Sasuke menggeleng.

"lalu, kau menjadi putri kami ?" tanya Shikamaru sambil nyengir. hey..hey ! Shika ! Sasuke itu gak punya tipikal uke tauk ! lo jangan seenaknya—hgerrmmphhhh !*dibekep Tama lagi* hoama ! hoaphahin hoe ?! hehashin hangan hoe hae huhuk hueeeee ! (Tama ! ngapain loe ?! lepasin tangan loe dari mulut gueeeee ! )

Tama : demi kebaikan lo Arika *sweatdrop+sigh*

"hei sasuke ! kenapa diam saja ?" tanya Temari lagi. Tambah kuatir dia.

"a-aku...aku jadi..jadi.." jawab Sasuke terbata-bata karena gugup.

"jadi apa ?" tanya Temari dan Shikamaru sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tampang kepo.

"aku jadi...pangeran Nougwen.." kata Sasuke akhirnya sambil melirik Naruto yg terpaku di kursinya sambil memandang kertas gulungan yg diambilnya dengan pandangan seolah tidak percaya dan..tangan gemetaran.

"jika yg menjadi pangerannya Gaara dan Sasuke, lalu raja dan ratunya Shikamaru denganku, berarti yg menjadi putri Tera-nya..."kata Temari. Gaara, Sasuke, Temari, dan Shikamaru melirik naruto.

* * *

Arika : uhuiyy..minnaa ! kito balik lagiii...gomenasai nee..tadi durasinya jadi lama gara-gara 'si rambut bokong ayam' itu..

Sasuke : jangan salahkan aku !

Arika : siapa juga yg nyalahin kamu ? kamu ngerasa 'si rambut bokong ayam' nggak ? sensi amat. oh, atau mungkin kamu ayam beneran ?! waww..

Sasuke :apa katamu ?! oey Tam ! belain abang lo ini !

Tama : oey broh. bela apa ?

Sasuke : ya belain gue lahh..lo tau kalo Sasuke+Arika= Perang Dunia 6

Tama : nggak.

Arika : kalo gitu belain dedeknya dong oniitan.. (*-*)

Tama : ogah

Arika : Tammmmm...lo tadi kenapa seeeeehhhh ?! pertanyaan gue yang sebelum-sebelum-serebulum eh sebelumnya belum dijawab !

Yue : annyeong oppa !

Tama : annyeong Yue

Arika : eh Tama ! gue lo kacanginn...

Tama: males ngomong ama fujoshi akut.

Arika : yee..(-,-). eh lah kok gue tadi gak disapa ?!

Yue : tadi udah

Arika : lo manggilnya oppaaaaa ! eonnie dong !

Yue : memangnya kamu cewek ? *watados*

Arika : herrghhh..dahlah, maleh ngebahas.

Naruto : lama-lama kamu mirip Kyuubi ya ?

Arika : mau muji apa ngajak berantem ?

Naruto : gak dua-duanya

Arika : (-_-") Tamm...kasih tau dong, kenapa lo ngambek ?

Tama : gue...

Arika : heeemm ?

Tama : sebenarnya...

Arika : iyaa..kenapa ?

Tama : gak dapet jambu air ! gue tau gue pendek ! pengen manjat tapi gak dibolehin sama guruuuu...ngggaaaaaaa !

Arika :...

Tama : oy, 'Rika ?

Arika : ohh... *pergi* *ambil karung pasir* mukulin karung tinju*

TaYueNaru : gawat..kabuurrr...

Temari : souka minna ! tunggu saja ya pertunjukan kami ! Jaa nee ! *dadah-dadah tissu*

* * *

boleh Tama absen untuk beberapa abad ? *buagh !* eh..maksudnya beberapa saat ? soalnya Tama mau menghadapi UAS nihhhh ! huueeeee ! *jedok-jedokin kepala* *pertanda udah mulai stress* Tama usahain deh supaya entar abis UAS Tama bisa update nih kuntinu-nya. do'ain tama nilainya bagus dan bisa ngerjain soal dengan baik ya ?

ada yang bisa ngasih tips supaya tama gak stress gak menghadapi UAS dan UN nanti ? nanti kasih taunya diPM atau di review ya ? Tama beneran lagi peryuu-eh perlu banget. saking stressnya sampe mual nih perut *he ?*. dan, saking stressnya dan gak tau mau buat apa, Tama malah main game (=.=")7

beneran minta bantuannya ya minna-san ! selama masih menunggu pelunasan peng-updatean ficnya Tama...kalian baca aja fic Tama yang abal dan bertypo lainnya *plak ! buagh !*

jaaaaaaaa~~ ! Konbawa to Oyasuminasai, minna !


End file.
